


Three's A Crowd

by Nospringonions



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Modern Era, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospringonions/pseuds/Nospringonions
Summary: A planned surprise gone wrong. Okita vs Kaoru.
Relationships: Okita Souji/Yukimura Chizuru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Three's A Crowd

Souji's eyes flew open upon hearing the unmistakable sound of jingling keys, followed by a click coming from the main door outside. He looked blearily around the darkened bedroom and realised that he must have fallen asleep waiting for Chizuru to come home. Subsequent noises told him that the main door outside was opened and closed, and now he could also hear the sound of footsteps muffled by the noise from the luggage being wheeled in.

Hastily, he adjusted his position on the bed to get more comfortable. He laid on his side with one hand propping up his head, while the other busy tugging open the collar of his kimono off one shoulder, baring his chest. He stayed still, almost forgetting to breathe as he laid in wait for Chizuru to finally enter her darkened bedroom.

He had lied about an urgent case at work, so as to not pick her up from the airport because he was planning to surprise her at home to show her how much he really missed her after she had been away on an extended work trip. Initially, she was supposed to be away for only five days, but her trip ended up being extended to two weeks. Souji had no doubt that she missed him too, and hoped that she would like this surprise. His whole body perked up as the bedroom door creaked open, and a hand appeared, grappling in the darkened room, searching for the light switch.

"Welcome home, Chizuru!" Souji cheered, throwing a handful of petals in her direction, a wide, expectant smile fixed on his face.

"What the hell?" A voice cried out in shock.

That... was definitely not the reaction he was expecting. And, where had he heard that voice before?

The switch clicked on, and light instantly flooded the darkened room. Souji adjusted his eyes to the sudden brightness, and through squinted eyes he saw a figure standing by the door staring at him with a horrified expression.

"Okita! What are you doing on my sister's bed? And why are you dressed like that?" Kaoru shouted with disgust. He shoved the luggage roughly to one side of the room and stomped towards the bed, murderous aura emanating from his figure.

Souji nimbly rolled away from Kaoru's outstretched hands that were ready to strangle him. He stood at the other side of the bed, adjusting his clothes and rearranging his expression, covering his own shock with a look of annoyance.

"I could ask you the same. What are you doing here? Where's Chizuru?" Souji narrowed his eyes, sending out his own murderous vibe.

"How dare you dirtied my sister's bed! Get out of her room now or I'll make you!" Kaoru gestured heatedly at him, voice exploding with rage.

"I'm really tempted to say make me, but more importantly now, where's Chizuru? Did you do something to her? Why is her luggage with you? Answer me before I wring a confession out of you!" Souji fired back, his body crouched down instinctually, ready to pounce should Kaoru's reply dissatisfied him in the slightest.

In response, Kaoru's earlier rage abruptly shifted into a malicious grin, "well, my cute sister told me that she doesn't want to see you ever again. She's gone someplace where you'll never find her."

Souji's breath caught in his throat for an instant, before he quickly recovered. This was Kaoru he was dealing with. A knowing smirk pulled at the edge of his mouth as he replied smoothly, "oh, really? This was supposed to be a surprise for her. So, how could she avoid me if she didn't even know that I'd be here?"

"You..." The smug grin hanging on Kaoru's face dissolved into a quiet snarl.

"What? Nothing else to say now?" Souji pressed on, hostility dripping from his every word.

Kaoru decided to ignore his questions. "My, my... How could you think such a cheap surprise would make my cute sister happy?" He clicked his tongue gleefully, kicking at the petals that had been strategically scattered on the floor to create a romantic atmosphere, and reached out his hand to grab the small bouquet laying on the bed intending to crush it, "but I guess that's the best you could come up with. A man of your calibre is hilariously beneath my dear sister."

"Don't touch that!" Souji moved to slap Kaoru's hand away, but in his ire and haste, tripped over the bed frame and ended up pulling Kaoru onto the bed where he landed right on top of the bouquet.

"What was that for, you annoying insect!" Kaoru shrieked, struggling to get up.

"You ruined the bouquet!" Souji's patience snapped as he wrestled and pinned Kaoru under him on the bed, "why are you even here? Tell me where is Chizuru or I'll-"

"I'm home!" a sweet but tired-sounding voice called out as Chizuru suddenly appeared by the bedroom door. "Wh-what happened here? What are you two doing frolicking on my bed?" She gasped aloud, taking in the messy state of her bedroom with widening eyes. Her pillows and blanket were strewn on the floor, and there were flattened flowers and petals scattered lifelessly all over the place.

"Kaoru, you're still here? And Souji too? I thought you said you're going to work overtime tonight?" She asked, massaging her furrowed brows, feeling the dawning of a headache. She could only sigh deeply looking at their guilty faces, and started picking up her pillows and dusting them off.

"Tch! One look at him and it was obvious that Okita was thinking of a different kind of overtime work," Kaoru crinkled his nose with disgust, pushing a dishevelled Souji away from him, "fortunately, I'm here to stop his evil designs on you, dear sister."

"Wh-what?" Chizuru felt her cheeks heating up at Kaoru's remark, but her eyes met Souji's and the blush on her cheeks immediately deepened.

"It wasn't as bad as he made it sound like!" Souji glared at Kaoru exasperatedly and looked imploringly towards Chizuru. The pair of twins shared the same face, but in Souji's eyes they could not be more different, while Chizuru was wholesome and adorable, Kaoru was the exact opposite. The evil twin had already spoilt his surprise, and was now actively ruining their sweet reunion. He had to put this nuisance in his place quickly.

"I'm sorry, Chizuru," Souji said earnestly, running a hand through his messy hair and gesturing at the mess he had partially caused, "I just wanted to give you a surprise because I really missed you."

He strode towards her, elbowing Kaoru out of the way, and pulling the still blushing Chizuru into his arms. "I guess it turns out to be more of a shock than a surprise."

"I missed you too, Souji," Chizuru softly breathed, hugging him back in response, albeit a little stiffly since she was aware that her brother was watching them like a hawk.

Souji planted a quick kiss on her soft lips and shot a sharp, triumphant smile at a sour-faced Kaoru. Any other person would have known his place and made himself scarce, but Kaoru instead pulled Chizuru away, and forcefully inserted himself between them.

Ignoring Souji's protests, he showered all his attention on Chizuru, "didn't you say you have to come in for a meeting in the office? How come you're home so early?"

"Oh, I was on my way there when my manager called to say that the meeting was cancelled, so I went home," Chizuru replied, then turning towards Souji, she explained further, "Kaoru picked me up at the airport and offered to help bring my luggage home first while I went to office."

Souji nodded, cursing internally. So that was how the little pest got the chance to destroy his special surprise. He swallowed his discontent and turned to smile sympathetically at his girlfriend, "you look tired, Chizuru. Let me order some nice dinner for you."

"Ha! Why don't you just admit that you're useless in the kitchen!" Kaoru exclaimed smugly, turning towards Chizuru looking mighty pleased with himself, "I've brought along some ingredients, so let your dear brother prepare a healthy and nutritious dinner specially for you!"

He then proceeded to wrap his arms around Chizuru's shoulders, steering her towards the kitchen while humming happily and stepping on Souji's toes as they passed him.

~~~

"Wow! You made it sound like you're going to cook some fancy meal, but here we are basically eating hotpot. Anyone can make this!" Souji sneered when the three of them were sitting around the bubbling pot on the dining table. In all honesty, the meal looked and smelled delicious, but that just made him want to mock Kaoru even more.

"You can don't eat, Okita! I didn't even invite you!" Kaoru growled grudgingly. He wished that Souji would leave upon seeing that the ingredients were only enough for two people, and he had even intentionally thrown in a lot of big chunks of green onions into the soup. But no such luck. The infuriating freeloader even made snide remarks about his cooking. He wondered grumpily about what did his cute little sister actually see in her boyfriend.

Chizuru chuckled good-naturedly at their banter. She had been worried about them getting into another tussle, but so far both had shown enough restrain, and she was happy that the three of them could sit down to enjoy a nice, and hopefully uneventful meal. She loved both men dearly and her greatest wish was for them to learn to get along...

"It's delicious, Kaoru! Thank you for cooking for us," Chizuru eagerly praised her twin brother after tasting the food, hoping to put him in a better mood so he would be less unfriendly towards her boyfriend.

"If you like it, I can cook more often for you," Kaoru's eyes lit up with pride and he scratched his face to hide the little blush appearing on his cheeks. "Do you mind filling up my bowl for me, Chizuru?" He moved his empty bowl towards her, while flashing Souji a complacent grin.

"Here, I'll do it, Chizuru. You just enjoy your dinner, while I serve our dear brother," Souji grabbed the bowl, quickly piling up all the green onions into it, and returning Kaoru's death glare with a cloyingly sweet smile.

~~~

They somehow made it through dinner successfully amidst the numerous loaded quips being thrown around and dirty looks actively traded between both men.

After helping out with the cleaning, Souji made a show of noticing the time and announcing that he was going home already. For extra measure, he also added pointedly in Kaoru's direction that Chizuru should have an early night after just returning from her hectic work trip. He put on his coat, then proceeded to plant a lingering kiss on Chizuru's lips on his way out, fully aware of Kaoru's evil eyes following his every move and revelling in the latter's stewing jealousy.

"You know, I hate being the third wheel!" Kaoru grumbled as soon as the door was closed, and averting his eyes from the ridiculous smile hanging on Chizuru's lips. Just one kiss from the blasted man, and she was reduced into a pool of mush. "But I really can't stand him. I think you can do so much better. Okita is not right for you."

"Kaoru... I know how you feel about Souji. But, he's really important to me, and I love him very much," Chizuru answered softly, peering straight into her twin's eyes, willing him to understand and accept her choice.

Kaoru rolled his eyes in indignation and grunted, "I still don't like him, but alright." He patted Chizuru on her head, giving her a little smile, and got up to retrieve his coat. "I just want to protect my cute sister. Tell me when he bullies you, I'll make sure he pays dearly."

"Don't worry about me, Kaoru. I hope you'll see his good points soon... Thank you for picking me up and making dinner today," she hugged him and they said their goodbyes.

Now that everybody had gone home, there were still a few things for Chizuru to do. She entered her bedroom and immediately sighed upon looking at its messy state. Crouching down on the floor, she picked up the flattened bouquet and hugged it close to her chest. Souji must be sulking now, his plans had been derailed by Kaoru's appearance, and they had yet to have a nice reunion with just the two of them. All of a sudden, she missed him very much and had an overwhelming feeling to see him and hear his voice again. She put the bouquet on her bed, and took out her phone to call him when the doorbell rang.

Thinking that it was Souji, Chizuru jumped up excitedly and hurried towards the door. But the bell rang non-stop, followed by urgent poundings on the door. That couldn't be Souji. Through the peephole she saw it was Kaoru instead.

"Did you forget anythin-" as soon as the door was opened, he came bursting inside.

"Where is he? Okita! I know you're here, show yourself!" Kaoru shouted, sharp eyes sweeping across Chizuru's entire apartment as he checked her empty bathroom and kitchen, before striding purposefully towards her bedroom.

"Kaoru, what's this all about? You know that Souji went back before you," Chizuru trailed after him, confused and a little alarmed by his behaviour.

"I was sure he would come back once I left. So I pretended to go home and returned to catch him in the act!" Kaoru explained as he checked every corner of her room including under her bed, inside her wardrobe, and even outside her window.

"Nobody returned except you, Kaoru!" Chizuru's voice rose higher than usual. She was really tired and exasperated with her twin's ridiculous antics.

"Oh... I see. Sorry to disturb you, Chizuru. Have an early night," Kaoru apologised sheepishly, and having satisfied himself that Souji was really not there, he finally left.

Feeling bewildered after the unexpected interruption, Chizuru slumped her body heavily on the sofa, all her strength seemed to have vanished away. She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, then fished out her phone from her pocket, about to dial Souji's number, when the doorbell rang again.

"That's it," Chizuru muttered darkly, pushing herself up from the sofa and stomped towards the door, ready to give Kaoru a piece of her mind. This was just too much.

"Ice cream delivery!" a voice called out cheerily as the doorbell rang one more time.

Nobody ordered delivery, maybe they got the wrong house, Chizuru wondered, peeking through the peephole and seeing the person she wanted to see most standing outside her door holding an ice cream bag.

"Souji!" She opened the door and launched herself into his waiting arms, "I thought it was someone else. Why didn't you use your keys?"

"I didn't want to impose. Just in case, because you look really tired," he replied, allowing himself to be pulled into the house by Chizuru. "Did you think that I was Kaoru again?"

She shot him a questioning glance, "how did you know that he'll return for a spot check? Could it be that you actually understand my brother better than I do?"

Souji chuckled at her expression, "I knew that he was going to try to catch me for whatever absurd reason only he could think of. But, I'm your boyfriend, he has to accept that and stop trying to sabotage me."

"He'll need more time, but I know his heart is in the right place," Chizuru nodded quietly, thinking about how Kaoru tended to do things on the extreme and be over possessive. But, no matter how misguided his actions were, she believed that it stemmed from his wanting to protect her from the people he disliked.

"If I didn't know he was your brother, I would've taken him as a love rival. He needs to get a girlfriend of his own soon. Hey, how about introducing him to more of your friends? Maybe someone will be daring enough to take him on," Souji guffawed at his own suggestion, pulling Chizuru closer towards him on the sofa.

"No! The last time I did that, I almost lost both my brother and my best friend. I'm never doing such a thing again!" Chizuru shook her head vehemently, shuddering at the disastrous memory of her failed matchmaking attempt.

"Okay, enough about your creepy brother then. Here, I bought ice cream while waiting for him to leave," Souji handed her a big tub of her favourite ice cream flavour, and winked suggestively, "or would you rather have me for dessert?"

"Umm... It's really hard to choose, how about if I have both together at the same time?" Chizuru countered, giggling at the way he raised his eyebrows, "stop teasing me, Souji..."

"I'm not, I just really love you and want to be with you, just the two of us," Souji pulled her into a hug, resting his cheek on top of her head, "I miss you, Chizuru. Two weeks without you is such an unbearably long time."

"I missed you too," Chizuru wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face onto his warm chest, and seeking the soothing sound of his heartbeat. "I'm sorry I couldn't really call or reply to your messages then. There were too many things to complete, and I didn't want to extend my stay longer, so I had to work late everyday. I couldn't wait to come home and see you."

"I know," Souji threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head tenderly, "but I'll worry about you if you overwork yourself."

"Mmm..." Chizuru closed her eyes, breathing in his familiar scent, finally letting go of her exhaustion now that she was safe in his arms. "I love you, Souji. I'm sorry that Kaoru spoiled your surprise," she hummed, feeling a little drowsy, enjoying the lulling effect from her hair being patted.

"It's alright, I can always plan a different surprise for you again next time," Souji laughed, crossing his fingers that her evil twin would not be there to ruin things again. He gazed at Chizuru resting peacefully in his embrace, committing to his memory the warmth of her body against his own and wondered how happy he would be if he could feel that everyday.

He adjusted their position on the sofa to settle more comfortably, when the peaceful silence was suddenly broken by a constant buzzing noise.

"Please don't tell me it's Kaoru checking up on you again!" Souji groaned as they reluctantly untangled themselves and searched for their phones that had slipped under the sofa cushions.

"I don't think so. It's not mine," Chizuru held up her silent phone.

"It's mine," Souji said, reading his message and quickly typing a reply. "Sorry, Chizuru, there's an emergency at work, I need to come in now," he said apologetically, already getting up and preparing to leave.

"It's alright. Call me if you're free for breakfast tomorrow at our usual place?" Chizuru smiled, giving his cheek a quick peck.

"Yes, get yourself some rest now. Bye, Chizuru," Souji kissed her back. She waved him goodbye, and as he watched her disappeared behind the closed door, he thought to himself how nice it would be if instead of saying goodbye at the end of each day, he could say 'I'm home' to her everyday. Yes, he would like that very much. He decided that he would need a different plan for a different kind of surprise soon.


End file.
